


Far As The Eye Can See

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: ValenTendou Week 2021 Pieces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anyone who got speaking lines is tagged, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: When he realizes he had just ran into his soulmate, had played against him, Satori is stunned. He’s stunned further when he realizes that his soulmate hasn’t tried to do anything about it and is more than a little worried.Luckily, his team has his back and convince Washijo to host a large training camp after the Interhigh for a weekend. Maybe he can finally find out why…
Relationships: Pre Tendou Satori/Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Series: ValenTendou Week 2021 Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Valentendou Week





	Far As The Eye Can See

**Author's Note:**

> ValenTendou Week Day 1: (not quite romantic) Confessions, Chocolate/Flowers.
> 
> Soulmate AU: everyone is born with heterochromia, left eye the color of their soulmate's eyes. They change to the bearer's original eye color after meeting.

Satori wiggled from side to side, feeling jitters running around his insides. He and his team were currently waiting for Karasuno, Seijoh, Date Tech, and Johzenji in the main gym.

Semi nudged him. “Oi, chill out before Washijo makes you run laps. Again.”

Puffing his cheeks out and tossing a glance at his coach (former coach? The third years hadn’t quit just yet, so still their coach?), Satori forced himself to calm down. He was antsy, but not antsy enough to go on a run again. “Okay, okay…”

His head shot up when Akakura came in, Karasuno close behind. Red eyes landing on a certain dark haired teen, he bit his lip and wondered what would happen.

The freckled pinch server noticed his stare and nudged the dark haired setter, saying something. Satori stilled when Kageyama glanced at him then back at his teammate, saying something in reply with a frown. The brunet faltered, gaping after his teammate then looked helplessly at Satori.

“I wonder what that was about,” Reon murmured, resting a hand on Satori’s shoulder and he leaned into it.

“No sad thoughts!” Goshiki almost yelled, voice nearly catching Karasuno’s attention. He looked at Satori sternly. “Until we know what’s going on, you can’t let it infect your head. Happy thoughts only!”

Blinking at him, Satori grinned and caught him in his arms, earning a surprised yelp. “What a precious kouhai!” He cooed and pouted at Shirabu. “Why can’t you be more like him?”

“Because you’re obnoxious,” he responded immediately.

“Is that so…” Shirabu’s eyes widened at the look on Satori’s face.

“Oi… hold on a second… Don’t!”

“Come back here and love your senpai!” Satori hollered, chasing after the second year.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No! Coach-”

“Deal with it.”

“Coach!”

“He’s not my responsibility anymore!”

“Co-wah!”

♚♚♚

Daichi watched with a grimace as Suga went head to head with Oikawa, both throwing hidden barbs at each other. The upcoming captains and vices were enthralled by it, Tanaka looking like he needed notes. That wasn’t even mentioning Terushima and Futamata, both looking as if they were going to start worshipping Suga.

Hearing the door creak open, he turned around in relief. “Ready to start this captain meeting?”

Ushijima shared a look with his vice captain and regular setter, shaking his head. “Not quite. Satori?”

The redhead stepped in, eyes flickering around the gathered teens before settling on Daichi. He already knew what he was going to ask and shook his head. “He hasn’t mentioned it,” he said quietly, sympathy rising when he saw Tendou’s face fall.

Suga stepped beside him, offering a smile of comfort. “We’ll figure it out before we leave. He’s probably… just being really oblivious.” His smile turned to more of a dry smirk. “I still think his sexuality is volleyball.”

That got a small smile from Tendou. “I can see that, especially since he was bugging Semisemi earlier.”

“Who’re you guys talking about?” The birds looked at Futakuchi. The Date Tech captain and the rest were watching them with confusion.

Tendou answered when eyes went to him. “Kageyama. When we started the match, I caught eyes with him and-” he tapped his left cheek “-my soulmate eye went from blue to red.”

Terushima looked bemused. “And he didn’t mention it? I mean, I know he’s a volleyball idiot, but for him to not mention it-”

“He’s pretty observant, though,” Futamata pointed out to his captain. They began bickering over Kageyama not mentioning it, Ennoshita and Tanaka chiming in, and Daichi wondered if this whole thing was a mistake-he or Suga could have easily dragged Kageyama to Shiratorizawa at some other time.

“Oikawa.”

The sharp voice cut through the air and Daichi winced seeing the almost angry look in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Despite the obvious ferocity he was showing, Oikawa twisted his pale face away and started whistling. Daichi stared. That had to be the worst poker face he had ever seen.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi repeated, voice rising and Oikawa ducked his head. “What do you know?”

“Uhhh….” Oikawa screamed when Iwaizumi lunged at him, almost knocking into Yahaba before diving past Ushijima to use him as a meat shield. “Talk to Tobio-chan!”

“Eh?” Tendou stepped out of the way as his teammate was playing meat shield. “Why-”

“It’s not my place to say!” Oikawa practically howled when Iwaizumi caught hold of him. “Juts-talk-ow ow ow ow!”

Daichi stepped out of the way as the two wrestled on the ground. He looked at a bemused Tendou. “I… guess you two should talk?”

“I guess,” Tendou said, watching the wrestling match with intrigue. At least, until Shirabu jabbed him and gave him a pointed look.

“I thought you were going to listen to Goshiki,” he said flatly.

“Oh, right! Uh, tell Oikawa thanks.” More than a little confused, Tendou darted out.

Daichi looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, sighing. “Should we move to another room?”

♚♚♚

Satori winced as he patted his soulmate on the back. He had spent too much time sneaking up on his friends and family; it had become second nature to him. And Kageyama had been drinking from a sports bottle…

Coughing a bit more, blue eyes lifted to his. “Tendou-san,” he said, voice rough and blinking in surprise. He tilted his head and Satori held back the coo that wanted to slip out at the cute sight. “Was there something you needed?”

Scratching his cheek, Satori nodded and settled beside him on the gym floor. “Yeah. I talked to your captains and Oikawa said I should talk to you.”

“Oikawa-san? About what?” Kageyama looked wary at the mention of the older setter.

He breathed in, slow and deep. “About our match. You and I locked eyes at one point and Wakatoshi-kun told me that at the halfway point that my left eye had switched from blue to red. Your eye color, Kageyama.”

The bottle slid from Kageyama’s fingers, fortunately closed. His sapphire eyes were wide in hopeful disbelief and Satori lost his voice for a moment. “Really? They changed…?”

“Y-yeah.” Ignoring the voice crack, Satori made to say more only for his voice to be stolen again as Kageyama clasped his hands on Satori’s cheeks, tugging him closer. His face burned beneath the intense blue eyes.

Kageyama tilted his head, getting closer. “So that’s why. The shade…”

Satori gently grabbed a wrist. “Kageyama?” His voice came out steadily.

Blue eyes batted, pink blooming on fair cheeks. Kageyama quickly let him go. “S-sorry. I noticed the shades were different when we returned to the hotel, but I thought it was just exhaustion.” His cheeks turned red as he shifted his wrist to carefully hold Satori’s hand.

His face  _ burned _ . “What do you mean by shade?”

“I… I’m colorblind.”

He stared, surprised. “You are?” He averted his gaze when he realized Kageyama was embarrassed.

“Mm. No one but Oikawa-san knows. In elementary, kids weren’t really kind about it, so I kept it secret.” He started to play with Satori’s fingers, smoothing down the sports tape, and Satori scooted closer so he could play with both hands.

“How come Oikawa does?” Satori couldn’t stop from laughing at the dark flush and narrowed eyes the question got.

“He… painted my nails during a training camp we had.” His lips pursed as Satori dropped his head on his shoulder, giggling. “I told him I didn’t care what color, so he used pink. I, obviously, couldn’t tell what color he used, and when the others laughed about it, he got confused as to why I didn’t care. It ended up slipping out.”

“I guess there are worse ways to find out your colorblind,” Satori chuckled.

“My godmother found out when I used the wrong frosting color on a cake,” Kageyama muttered. 

Chuckles turned into giggles, giggles that were muffled into his shoulder. A soft huff came from Kageyama, but Satori could see the smile on his face. He nuzzled the shoulder he was leaning on, humming and thinking.

“I… plan on leaving Japan after I graduate,” he said quietly and winced when Kageyama immediately tensed. “I want to become a chocolatier, so I was going to find a mentor in France.”

Kageyama was still, then Satori felt him shifting. “I wouldn’t expect your plans to change. I plan on going into professional volleyball, still.” His thumbs rubbed against Satori’s palms. “Mmm… maybe I’ll get lucky. Some pro athletes get offers from other countries-I could end up in France or a nearby country.”

Satori blinked, straightening to look at him. “You’d try for that?”  _ For me? _

“Of course. Romantic or platonic, you’re my soulmate. I’d like for us to at least get along.” Kageyama’s face was sincere, completely and wholeheartedly earnest. A small, wobbly smile formed on his lips. “We could even send letters to each other.”

A smile tugged at his own lips. “Not texts or emails?”

“I like souvenirs,” Kageyama admitted shamelessly, earning a sudden laugh. “And that way I can send you pieces of Japan until I can potentially go to another country myself.”

He squeaked-literally squeaked, he was so cute!-as Satori hugged him. “I’d like that. I’d really, really like that.” His hug was returned in a slow manner, as if he expected Satori to suddenly pull away. He hugged tighter.

Lucky. He was lucky to have resolved this with ease. He didn’t even want to think of the possibility of not being unable to do so (he refused to thank Oikawa, though; it would just make his head bigger).

♚♚♚

Standing off to the side as the Miyagi teams mingled, Satori peered at Tobio with bright eyes. “Tobiocchi? You have a weird look on your face.”

“Eh? Oh. Well… I couldn’t remember ba-san’s recipe, but I remembered how she made these…” Tobio pulled a small container from his bag, holding it out. “Misaki-san was willing to go to the store for me to do it.”

Looking at him curiously, Satori opened the box to peek inside and felt his eyes widen, jaw dropping a little. “Oh, wow.” Inside with mixed chocolate flowers. White chocolate, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate from what he could tell. He looked back at Tobio.

His cheeks were pink. “I figured chocolate flowers would be a good first courting present to a chocolatier-to-be.”

Satori looked between them, awed. He couldn’t remember anyone doing something like this for him.

Closing the container and carefully setting it on the ground, he dragged Tobio into a hug and rested his head against his. “I’m keeping you,” he vowed as arms tightened around him in turn.

“Only if I get to keep you,” Tobio whispered, voice nearly inaudible.

And they would, proving it later years down the line with similar gold rings hanging from matching chains.


End file.
